Tucker's Quest
by HailShadow
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

i woke up to darkness was it night time? yep the moons out. i sighed not knowing what to do. "moo?" "oh god what was that?" i screamed so loud anyone for miles would hear it. i spun around. _oh just a cow_ i thought. "hi cow wanna be my fwend" i said. "mo." the cow walked away. " fine wanna be like die then!" i yelled. i ran at it and it had a suprised look on its face. then... i punched it and it fell over and _poofed_ away. then beef took its place. "ooooo beef." i said walking over excited. i picked it up. "mmmmm looks good." i leaned over and licked it. "ahhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeehh best thing i evah tasted." i screamed out loud. i immediately mentally face palmed. "god im a idiot." i said quietly. it was beginning to become dawn. _i need to make a house or, dig a hole live in it like caveman!_ " great im allready going insane." i muttered.

"ok lets do this, ugh talking to my self shut up." i said. i looked around at my surroundings. _mmmmmmm blocky._ i thought "ooo back pack" i walked over to it and picked it up i placed my beef in it.

"so i killed a cow with one punch, so what happenes when i do this" i said with confidence while i punched a dirt block. i dissapered and was little. i walked over to it and it flew over my head into my backpack. "mmmm cool." i said. i walked over to a tree and started punching it pieces flying over my head. 2 minecraft hours later. i was panting while i devoured the last tree. "oh god." i said. i looked behind me and saw what used to be a forest now a big flat plain. i sat down still panting. i took of my backpack and saw that my wood block had a number near it.

i took it out and held it not knowing what to do. i placed 54 wood in my backpack. "what do i do?" i said. i poked it did nothing. i placed my bag down i saw that it had 4 boxes then a arrow pointing to one box. i placed the wood in there in the boxx on the right popped up wooden planks i took those 40 and made a small 5x5 house small but good i ran out but made more. i now had 53 wooden planks and 64, 43 wood.

i found wool on my quest to devour alot of trees. i placed my bag on the floor. looked at the crafting thing on the back. i took some wooden planks and placed two in the box vertical. i got sticks i took 4 sticks out and placed them next to me. "um" i said i put 4 wooden planks in each square. i waited a second and another box popped up. crafting table the lable said i picked it up and flicked it in the corner and i magically placed it self. i placed a wooden block on it and put my bag on it. i tipped my bag and the contents spilled out my wood 4 wool and a lot of wooden planks. "uhh" i placed blocks randomly and it popped up and door. "mmm door will be good." i looked over to the 2 by one whole in my house. i picked up the door and placed it.

i was getting the hang of crafting i made a bed out of the wool, a axe to cut more wood or misplaced blocks. it was getting dark so i went to sleep.

i woke up to the sound of hisses and clanking of bones and moaning. i got out of bed and streched walked over to the door and looked out of the small windows. i was horrified to see monster running around some teleporting an d ripping each other apart. A skeleton looked at me, it was alive!

I closed the door and the skeleton charged at the door and fell apart. I ran to my bed and sat there. "I need to make a weapon." I said. I got up and walked to the crafting table and pulled my sticks out of my bag. "ok um place a stick here? And 2 planks here I think?" I said. The sticks and planks in place glowed brightly and then the light died down. It was a wooden sword. "yeah sword time." I said excitedly.

I carefully walked to the door. There wasn't as much monsters out there. I saw 2 skeletons, and 1 zombie? Wow a zombie that should be easy. I opened the door and walked out the zombie saw me and walked slowly over to me. "swish!" I said while I slashed its stomach and its intestines fell out. "swish!" I slashed it arm off like butter. "stab!" I said while I stabbed it in the head. It moaned horribly and fell over groaning. then poofed away and rotten flesh took its place and a note. I walked over and picked the note up it read: to Tucker, Welcome to the world of Minecraftia. It is happy and giggling in the day but when night strikes danger lurks around every corner. From the one and only Herobrine.

_Who's Herobrine_ I thought. I looked down at my sword and saw that it was broken._ Whoa wooden swords die down that fast? _I thought. _I'll go mining tomorrow and get new tools, a new sword would be nice!_

I walked to my house trying to not get spotted by the 2 skeletons. I think they're talking to each other. I opened the door and found how hungry I was. I could eat the beef but the is raw I could get sick. I need to make a fire and roast it! I got some sticks and thought how to make a fire. Ok I need rocks to make sparks. I made a dagger/knife and started shaving the a stick. I made tinder so I was like paper and it caught easily with the flame. I put the beef on a stick and put it over the fire. I waited about 5 minutes until it was nice and toasty. I pulled the steak back and leaned over and took a bite. I was immediately filled with warmth. "mmmmmmm" I said out loud. It was delicious. I walked to bed and yawned then sat down. I lay down and fell asleep in 10 seconds.

I woke up to see a man in a light blue shirt and dark blue pants and life scaring glowing white eyes. "who are you?" I asked the man. He answered in a dark voice. " Me? I'm Herobrine."


	2. Chapter 2

He teleported me to a room with no light but the yellow looking cobblestone had a fain glow. I didn't see Herobrine for hours I was sitting there like goof. " hello." Herobrine said as he emerged for a dark corner. "Hi?" I replied. "don't you know where you are?" Herobrine said. "um no?" "you are in the End." Herobrine said darkly. He moved the walls of the box with ease. "this is the End." Herobrine said while revealing a giant endless yellowish cobblestone and thousands of tall black things. One looked at me and had a death staring gaze I couldn't look away, its jaw slowly opened revealing sharp crooked bloody teeth. Herobrine pulled me away quickly leaving the thing confused. "Hide NOW!" he ordered. Just as one cue a huge black dragon flew overhead and launched a fireball as big as 4 blocks wide and thick. It hit spot and it blew up it a 18ft radius killing at least 15 Things. "follow me." Herobrine said. "here take these." He handed me 11 blue gems, blue gem armor, and a glowing bow and 2 stack of 64 arrows. "you'll find this diamond stuff useful, the bow has fire aspect, and infinite use enchantments and the armor had projectile project, blast protection, feather falling, and protection enchantments." Herobrine said. "go go go leave now?" Herobrine darkly. My vision got blurry then darkness took me

I woke up in a cold sweat and got out of bed quickly I saw a chest and opened it and peered inside. There was the diamond stuff with a note

_To Tucker: we had a nice conversation last night I wanted you to leave quick because you were not supposed to be there but I can still visit you that good. Hope you got the stuff. Herobrine. P.S. the tall black things are Enderman, they are being held by the Enderdragon ,the king of the End. Don't look at the eyes of the Enderman. _[O_-] _keep your eye 1 eye open though._


End file.
